jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
The Whining
The Whining is the first episode of the second season of JESSIE, and the twenty-seventh episode overall. It first aired on October 5, 2012 to 3.58 million viewers. This is the first Halloween special on Jessie. Overview Rumors whisper over to a man named Grimm Holloran, a doorman with a strange personality. Grimm warns the Ross kids not to trick-or-treat on the 13th floor, for there are dangers beyond understanding. Too brave and cocky to believe in such words, Luke decides to trick-or-treat on the 13th floor with Zuri, despite Emma and Ravi's deep fear of Grimm's warning. Meanwhile, Jessie plans to submit her story to a famous newspaper journalist. Unfortunately, her abnormal tactics cause the Ross kids to believe that she is a bloodthirsty maniac waiting to kill off anyone in her path. Tony tries to calm her down throughout the episode but to no avail. Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Recurring Cast *Chris Galya as Tony Guest Cast *Karsen Skinner as Spooky Twin *Kendel Skinner as other Spooky Twin *Meshach Taylor as Grimm Haloran Trivia *This is the first Halloween special in the series. * This is the second time Ravi speaks in Hindi, his language by birth. *Jessie running around and chasing the kids to different rooms is a reference to Scooby Doo cartoon chases scenes. *When Bertram is costumed as a werewolf and unsuccessfully try to scare Jessie, he offendly says "werewolf used to be scary, I blame Taylor Lautner". It's a reference to Jacob Black, a character from Twilight saga and played by Taylor Lautner. *The first name Grimm ''is obviously a reference to the ''Grimm brothers. *At the party, Tony wears a Frankenstein's monster mask. *This episode is obviously a parody of The Shining ''movie *The title is a reference to "The Shining". **When Jessie finishes her short story, she proudly says "Take that, Stephen King!" ''The Shining ''is a novel by Stephen King **The children are frightened by spooky twins. In the end, it's revealed that the twins are real. In the movie, Danny, Jack's song, is frightened by spooky ghost twins. **Zuri driving a toy car parodies Danny's kart, however, it also is an Homage to the movie Christine as Zuri says "Great, you broke Christine" when the car breaks down. **The scene where Tony accidentally spills punch in the elevator is a reference to the blood-spilling flooding the hall scene. **The scene when Jessie chops the door from the party room with her arm shouting "Here's Jessie!" is a parody of the most famous scene from the movie, when Jack tries to kill his wife Wendy and chops the door of the bathroom with an ax shouting "Here's Johnny!" *Grimm Haloran is a parody of the ghost bartender. Also, his name ''Haloran is a reference to Hallorann, a character from the movie. *This is Season 2 Premiere. *This is the first Halloween episode to have actually happened instead of it being a dream and/or what if. *This episode revealed that Grimm was a ghost along with the 20s Jessie. *Jessie can actually be a reincarnation of the 20s Jessie. *When Bertram dressed as a leprechaun it was probably a reference to the film "Leprechaun". *Jessie's Novel may be a reference to the Dead film series by George A. Romero. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Over 3 Million Views Category:Episodes aired in 2012